


Double Trouble

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Hux has two dicks, Kylo's into it, M/M, Nebulous Time Period Before TFA, One of them is purely alien dick, POV Armitage Hux, PWP, Rimming, Semi-Public Handjob, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Xenophilia, also his cum is blue, xeno!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Based on a kyluxhardkinks prompt:Hux hides his mixed alien/human heritage. But he can't keep up the facade once Kylo starts displaying interest in him... because Hux has two functional cocks in place of one, and he wants very much to introduce them to Kylo.





	Double Trouble

“You are such a clingy mess,” Hux whispered, pressing Kylo firmly back against his door. Kylo’s lips were too busy assaulting his neck for the boy to answer, and Hux merely tilted his head back a bit. They’d barely made it down the hallway, what with Kylo undoing his uniform jacket and trying to suck him off in a hall closet. Hux had been forced to tangle a hand in that midnight hair and pull him along. Now, Kylo’s back was shoved into Hux’s door, and his hands were busy trying to unbuckle his pants. They were still exposed to anyone who might come down the hallway. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you haven’t been fucked for a good long while,” Hux said, shoving Kylo’s hands away from his belt. He pulled them up, pinning his wrists above his head and leaning back. He looked at those swollen lips, reddened from his constant kissing and suckling, and Hux had to fight his own urge to lean forward and suck on them until they popped. Unwilling to cede even a moment of control, Hux reached down and undid Kylo’s belt instead. The clasp snapped open, and his tunic loosened as the leather fell to the ground. Hux slipped a hand under it, rubbing across his toned abs. 

 

Kylo watched him, barely concealed lust in his eyes. He did truly appear ravenous, a darkness brewing behind his expression. He lunged forward, needy, and Hux pressed closer to him. Licking up his chin and back into his mouth, Hux let their tongues collide, but there was no battle to be had. Kylo conceded to his dominance like a hungry kitten, and Hux was allowed to slip his hand down the front of Kylo’s tight leggings, taking hold of what was already hard and throbbing. The cock pulsed in his hand, and Kylo’s moans slipped from his lips like honey. Hux drank them up, biting hard on his lip. 

 

“I need you,” Kylo said, rolling his hips under Hux’s touch. He pouted, puffy lips pressing against Hux’s, and the general gave a short chuckle as he leaned back. Fogged up eyes, lust-filled and lost to reason, stared at him from beneath thick eyelashes. Kylo’s curls were falling into his face. “I need you to fuck me.” 

 

“You should learn to respect me,” Hux said, gripping firmly onto Kylo’s dick and stroking him quickly. The position left him unable to do much else, but Kylo still seemed to turn to absolute putty under his hands. “If I bring you in there, you swear to do what I say, when I say it, and everything that happens between us...stays between us.” He glared into Kylo’s eyes seriously, rubbing his thumb torturously through his slit, pressing into the sensitive area when he didn’t receive an immediate response. Hux had a secret that couldn’t get out.

 

“Ah! Yes, sir. Yes...yes, General. I will do what you say. I won’t tell anyone.” He rolled his hips again, and Hux slowly removed his hand from Kylo’s wrists. He was a good boy, leaving them their despite not being restrained anymore, his mouth falling open to moan some more. Hux put in his entry code, then backed Kylo into his room, noticing the way he stumbled slightly. It made Hux smirk. 

 

Drawing his hand out of his tights, Kylo removed his own jacket and tossed it to the side. Leaving him in just his undershirt, pants, and boots, Hux pressed up against Kylo again, hooking two fingers in his mouth and holding it open as he leaned in close. “Good boy. Good boy. Are you my good boy?” He pressed a few kisses around Kylo’s mouth, wondering if it would be worth it to try and make him suck him off. But Kylo wouldn’t be able to fit his package in there, even if he tried. No, Hux needed that ass, and he was going to take it. 

 

“Stay here,” he ordered, then he walked quickly back to his bedroom. Kylo didn’t deserve the comfort of a bed, and Hux wouldn’t provide it. Not when he’d been such a nuisance on the wall over. He grabbed a blindfold and a bottle of lube out of his bottom drawer, heading back into the front room, where Kylo was waiting in much the same position as he’d been in before. Except, he’d taken to leaning back on the wide table where Hux took most of his meals, when he had the time to sit and eat without work in front of him. His tunic was now on the ground, showing off the big, beautiful pectorals, tones abs, and the clear erection straining in his leggings. 

 

Hux walked back over, and after settling his things on the table, he reached down and squeezed at Kylo’s thick, needy cock. He earned himself a whine, which drew him in for another kiss. Kylo’s lips were velvety soft against his, beautiful and swollen, wet with spit. He licked at them again, before sucking on his bottom lip, massaging at Kylo’s cock with his thumb, running the length of it up and down. The bulge was fun, but it wasn’t what Hux was here for. Wasn’t what Kylo was here for, either. 

 

Picking up the thick blindfold, he held it up in front of Kylo’s pretty face. “I hate to cover up your gorgeous eyes, but I have a surprise for you. And I don’t want to spoil it for you.” Kylo was going to find out the secret, as soon as Hux started fucking him, but that was neither here nor there. Hux tied the blindfold around his eyes, making sure the knot was secured in the back before he leaned in to kiss him firmly once more. “Now turn around and bend over the table, spread your legs, and get ready to split open.” 

 

“Want your cock so bad,” Kylo whimpered, going in for another kiss. Hux gave it to him, then watched as he carefully obeyed. That strong, muscular back was exposed to him, and Hux couldn’t help tracing along the lines of his body as Kylo bent over the table and supported himself with his arms. His legs spread open, ass displayed for him, and Hux quickly sunk his hands into the waistband of his tights and jerked them down. 

 

Beautiful boy, his ass was round and thick, and Hux squeezed it tightly in his hands, kneading at the flesh as he leaned in, planting a line of sloppy, wet kisses down his back. He was growing hard just from looking at him, feeling him under his fingers. His lips trailed over the small of his back, and Hux sunk to his knees. His thumbs pried Kylo’s crack open wide, and Hux left a sloppy kiss on Kylo’s hole. The pretty sphincter clenched up a bit, and Hux smiled as he watched the muscles flutter, Kylo’s thighs working as well. He stroked his thumb gently over the ridges, enjoying himself. Kylo let out a soft whine, and Hux released one of his cheeks in order to stroke his hand down Kylo’s thick thigh. “Be patient,” he said. “You’ll get everything you desire eventually.” 

 

Prying him open again, Hux leaned in and began to lick across Kylo’s puckered hole. He left a trail of saliva after each pass with his tongue, then slurped it up on the next, groaning as Kylo’s heady scent and body heat began to affect him. A large bulge was forming in his pants, pressure growing. But he would hate himself if he didn’t take the time to taste Kylo before he started opening him up. Hux planted his face between Kylo’s globulous ass cheeks, spearing his tongue deep into that tight heat, as far as it could go. Fucking him with his tongue, he felt the resistance each push of his tongue earned, and it had him moaning and drooling. Saliva was dripping through his crack and onto his balls, down Hux’s chin. He didn’t care. Sloppy work, but rewarding. 

 

Eventually, Kylo’s desperate whines were enough to get Hux on his feet again. He grabbed up the lube, slicking up his fingers quickly as Kylo squirmed against the table. “You haven’t learned how to be patient for a damn thing in your life, have you?” he asked, but there was a note of fondness in his tone. He couldn’t help it. Eating out a plump ass like that always left him in a better mood than before. And he already had a beautiful, big boy like Kylo Ren under him. Hux didn’t get to fuck a lot, not on his ships anyway. Going on shore leave was the only time he ever got this sort of release. Because of his history, his heritage. 

 

“Please, Hux,” Kylo whined, and he sounded so desperate. Hux checked, and sure enough, his cock was simply dripping precum onto his bunched up leggings, leaving Hux to smirk. He pried open Kylo’s ass with one hand, slipping his slick fingers through the crack, already wet with his spit, and he shoved two fingers in without hesitation. Kylo’s back arched, his head thrown back, and Hux began thrusting his fingers relentlessly. Leaning down, he bit into Kylo’s cushy ass, humming as the boy let out a choked moan. Kylo’s ass was tight and hot, and he seemed to suck Hux’s fingers in deeper and deeper. 

 

A third finger worked past his sphincter, and the warm hole only got tighter. “You are going to take me so well,” Hux said, imagining just how tight it was going to be around him. He moved his lips up to Kylo’s shoulder, bent over him as he pumped his fingers in and out, stretching his hole in preparation. “I’m going to split you in two. Do you think you’re ready?” 

 

“Yes, please!” Kylo’s voice broke, and Hux smirked and he nuzzled the back of his neck, having to move aside his thick hair. He could smell the tang of his sweat, mixed with arousal, and Kylo’s body was burning hot underneath his. It was good, and Hux felt fulfilled, knowing he could bring this sort of pleasure to Kylo. “Please, Hux. I can take your cock. I can take it.” 

 

“Hmm.” Hux slowly drew his fingers out, then he patted Kylo’s ass gently. He leaned back, spreading his cheeks to look at the swollen, pink rim of Kylo’s delectable hole. He was oozing a bit of the lube Hux had fingered into him, and he knew the slide would be easy. At least the first time. Pulling off his belt, Hux dropped the leather to the floor, undoing his fly and pushing his pants and underwear partway down his legs. 

 

He took a stance, wide and domineering, behind Kylo as he stroked himself. He smeared the leftover lube over himself, groaning as he did so. Looking down, he lifted one of his cock, carefully dragging his thumb along the head. And then, his other, feeling the ridges along the side, running his palm all the way to the flared base. He had two cocks, one the same as any other human, and the other a mystery to even him. His mother had died before he ever got to ask what form of alien had been her parent. Hux was only partially alien, but that was enough for his father to consider his blood sullied. He’d taught him to keep it a secret. This was the only time he was going to break his silence. And it was all for Kylo Ren, so he could feel how hot and tight that ass was. He needed it, just like Kylo needed him. 

 

Hux stepped closer, pressing the head of his human cock against Kylo’s rim. Slowly, he pushed in, holding the base as he guided his substantial length in. He wasn’t as long or as thick as Kylo was, but he was sure that doubling his girth was going to make up for that nicely. Kylo moaned wantonly, leaving Hux grinning through his pleasure as he sunk deeper into that tight heat. He took his second cock in hand, stroking the reddened tip. It came to a point, then grew bigger toward the base, which flared widely, like a knot. Hux stroked himself, waiting for Kylo to adjust to his human girth first. 

 

“Kylo,” he whispered, knowing that the boy was probably completely gone from all reason. He received a soft, muffled sound in reply. He had his face buried down in his arms, Hux realized, when he leaned around to see. Hux held his cock above Kylo’s pillowy ass, stroking himself as he began to shallowly move inside him. “I have something else to put inside you as well. I don’t want you to panic. Do you want it now, or after you get used to this.” He punctuated the end of his sentence by bucking forward, making Kylo’s back arch slightly. 

 

“Later, later,” Kylo said, his voice breathy and deep. The baritone nature reverberated down Hux’s spine and straight to his cocks, making them twitch. Hux nodded, ducking his head as he began to speed up his thrusts. He squeezed his second cock, free hand gripping Kylo’s hip tightly as he began to truly fuck him. Hips snapped forward, hitting Kylo’s delightful ass each time, nails biting into his skin. Hux slowly lost control, his moans joining Kylo’s and mingling with the cacophony of other noises in the room. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, his boots squeaking against the floor as he rocked his body, heavy breathing, and rustling fabric. 

 

Hux hit something deep inside Kylo, finally, and he felt the boy’s ass clench down on him so tightly it made his toes curl inside his boots. Hux leaned forward, finally pressing his second cock against Kylo’s ass, and he heard a soft sound of interest leave Kylo’s lips. There was no way that Kylo knew what it was, but he knew that he wanted to know. Leaning back, Hux pulled out with a sloppy sound, then he lifted his hand and slammed it down on Kylo’s ass cheek, enjoying the sharp sound and the jiggle of flesh. 

 

“Stand up and get up on the table, spread your legs,” Hux said, out of breath. He watched Kylo slowly obey, whimpering and moaning in complaint the whole time. When he turned, Hux took the time to observe how swollen and red Kylo’s cock was. He stroked both of his, moaning in appreciation. The boy’s body was slick with sweat, and Hux stepped slowly closer. He let both of his cocks drop heavily as he yanked on Kylo’s boots, pulling them off and tossing them away. He pulled his leggings off as well, leaving Kylo completely exposed. His ass pillowed against the table, and he slowly laid back, spreading his legs, bent at the knee. Hux got closer, pushing his fingers into his thighs. Kylo tilted his head, and Hux smiled. He knew Kylo couldn’t see him, but he couldn’t help it. His lips were even more swollen than before, presumably from Kylo biting on them. 

 

Guiding his cock back inside, Hux moaned as the warm and wet enveloped him again, and he started to thrust, slowly, leaving Kylo’s hips gyrating against the table, needing the fast and hard pace of before. “Patience,” Hux said, and he slowly pressed the tip of his second cock against Kylo’s warm hole. It went in, slowly, and Hux pressed deeper into him with a low groan. It had been a long time since he’d gotten to fuck someone with both of his cocks. And having them pressed inside Kylo, slowly sucked into his pink, puckering hole, had Hux nearly coming right there. He staved off an orgasm by biting into his hand, until he bottomed out and was able to breath again. 

 

“What?” Kylo asked him, and looking at him, Hux realized that he was just as blissed out, his legs shaking all over. It was a good thing he’d thought to change their positions, because Kylo would have certainly fallen off his feet if he’d stayed the way they were previously. “Hux, what’s inside me?” 

 

“You like cock right?” Hux asked, leaning over him slowly. He came to Kylo’s mouth, pressing a sloppy kiss there. Kylo nodded after a moment, and Hux stroked his cheek lightly. “Well, I have two, and they’re both inside your ass. Does it hurt?” 

 

“A little,” Kylo admitted, rolling his hips under him a few times. “But I like it.” 

 

“I like it, too.” Hux pulled his hips back, then smacked them forward. Kylo threw his head back, moaning deeply, and Hux went for the throat. He sucked all the way down his neck, leaving hickies all over as he began fucking Kylo harder and faster. Slipping his hand down between them, he took Kylo in hand and began to stroke him, picking the same rhythm. Eventually, their lips found one another again, and Hux invaded Kylo’s mouth with his tongue, sucking on the tip of Kylo’s when he returned the favor. 

 

Inside that tight ass, Hux’s cocks pressed tightly together by muscles clenching around them. His alien cock swelled up, getting bigger at the base as an orgasm built. Just as Kylo came, clamping tight around them, Hux felt the orgasm power through him as well. He emptied himself inside Kylo, groaning as both his cocks released their loads. 

 

Sighing, exhausted, Hux pulled out with a wet noise, leaning over on the side of the table, away from Kylo. He watched a mix of white and blue cum dripped down out of him and onto the floor. Hux would have cared, if he weren’t so exhausted. Slick with sweat and groaning, Kylo sat up and ripped his blindfold off so he could look down. His eyes blinked against the light before focusing, and Hux saw surprise color his expression, as if he hadn’t believed it before he could see it with his own eyes. 

 

“You’re not human?” Kylo asked, and he seemed more bafflingly bewildered than offended. Hux let him get his fill of staring, then he pulled his pants back up, but left them unbuttoned. 

 

“No, now get yourself off my table.” He walked away, going to his secret stash of liquor, the drawer in the bottom of his desk, to pull out a bottle of rich brandy. Kylo slipped off the table, his legs shook, and he went to his knees without further preamble, wincing. “Did I hurt you? Injure you somehow?” Hux asked, and the care had slipped from his tone. The heat of the moment was over, and he no longer cared about Kylo, past guaranteeing that he would keep his yap shut. He was a mess, dripping cum all over the floor, covered in his own seed, and unable to stay on his feet for more than two seconds. 

 

“No. Just...big.” He slipped a hand between his legs, looking baffled once again when he brought it back and saw the blue, sticky cum staining the ends of his fingers. Hux poured himself a finger of brandy, sitting down in his desk chair as Kylo seemed to have some sort of crisis on the floor a few feet away. “Wait, have you always been an alien?” 

 

“I’m not an alien,” Hux said, frowning deeply. “Truly, I’m as human as most. I’ve got about a third of alien blood. That does not make me an alien.” 

 

“What kind of alien?” Kylo looked at him curiously. “I mean...isn’t that illegal in the First Order? I mean...I’m not complaining.” 

 

“It is. My father covered it up, because he didn’t want the shame to be known. He had slept with a half-breed. That’s where I came from. He couldn’t let it get out. It would have ruined his reputation. In a roundabout way, his shame helped me, because no one questions me. I go to a private doctor for all my physicals, and no one within the Order knows the truth.” He smiled a smug smile, tilting his glass and looking at the shiny, amber liquid inside. “Do you feel defiled?” 

 

“No.” Kylo blinked, then worked to get to his feet again. He winced, but managed to stand up this time, and he slowly gathered up his clothes. Hux was just happy he wasn’t begging to stay. “Never really got it, you know? The human supremacy thing.” 

 

“You don’t have to try and spare my feelings, Kylo.” 

 

“Whatever.” Easily dropped, Kylo pulled his leggings on, then stopped, bracing himself against the table as he breathed heavily through his nose. “You’re so big. Can we do this again? I want to suck them.” 

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Kylo...sure. You can suck my cocks.” Hux rolled his eyes. “If you make yourself...available to me, then I won’t have to go on so many shore leaves. And if you like it so much, then maybe I’ll even let you in my bed the next time.” 

 

“Oh, but the hard dining table was so comfortable,” Kylo said, reaching down to tug on his boots. 

 

Hux could see this working out. Kylo didn’t seem to want to get sappy and overly sentimental with him. “Have you done this before?” he asked, taking a drink. 

 

“Had sex? No.” 

 

Sputtering, Hux set his glass down and wiped his mouth. He watched Kylo pulling his tunic on, then looking around for his belt, which had been dropped in the hallway. Hux thought he’d kicked it inside, but he wasn’t sure. “You were a virgin?” he asked, staring at Kylo as he finally spotted the belt, striding slowly across the room to pick it up. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, clipping the belt on, then he looked at Hux curiously. “What?” 

 

Hux stared at him, then just shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll see you at the budgetary meeting tomorrow?” he asked, looking down at the datapad on his desk, trying to color his surprise in a different light. Kylo chuckled at him, making Hux scowl a bit. 

 

“Sure, Hux. I’ll definitely be there. On time, too. See you then. We can work out our next rendezvous afterward.” 

 

“Right,” Hux said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kylo left. The needy boy who’d tried to drag him into a supply closet for a quick fuck. A virgin. He poured more liquor in his glass and sat back, sipping on it, a gleam in his eye. He’d have to call a droid to clean up, but later. For now, he wanted to ruminate on this, on finally having someone he could use. Kylo was beautiful, and it would certainly be interesting to see how his pretty mouth could handle two cocks. 


End file.
